Most computing devices enter a stand-by mode from an operation mode if a user does not interact with the device for a specific time period. The stand-by mode of the device promotes power conservation because the device is operating at low power. To reduce power consumption during stand-by mode, the display may be dimmed or completely darkened until the device is returned to the operation mode. In order to return the device to operation mode from stand-by mode, the user is commonly required to provide active input to the device such as by pressing any key on the keyboard or moving the mouse. In response, the device may take a few seconds before the device returns to the operation mode and is fully responsive to additional user input.